Something That You Should Know
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: Request for papersak. Alice has been crushing on Zero for a long time and she thinks that it's time that she told him that she loves him. How will she tell him? And if so, will he like her in return?


**_Princess: _**Guess what? Another one shot! Another request for someone who I'm a fan of. She done me a picture of my character, Diamond. I am thankful for you to have done that, papersak. I am now writing you the one-shot you kindly asked me to do. I lack towards Zero's true colours sadly. Sigh.

Nothing is owned by me by the way, so yeah. No suing me please, thanks. And yes guys, KONAMI have stated that Alice and Emi are officially cousins.

Away from Yuni in this, and taking the spot light for a change is the two very sweet couple, Alice and Zero. I know she likes the couple and honestly? Alice should be with Zero since they're adorably cute and no doubt got something for each other. Zero is mysterious and calm, whereas Alice is sweet and shy. Why can't they be together? KONAMI, let them be together!

Anyway, on with the story. papersak, I do hope you like this and many apologies if I have made this sound silly in any way. If you want me to try harder to make a better one then I shall. Now then, enjoy the story and hope you like it, miss papersak. (:

* * *

For days now I have wondered if Zero likes me. He's always nice to me and seems to take notice of me more. No one else, just... Me. Was it just my imagination or was I just making it up in my mind? But then again... I have been kinda crushing on him and I want to know what he really thinks of me. But how? How, was the question. He was quite stubborn and cold towards everyone and anyone. Was it up to me to get my own answers, or could I use some help for this?

I hope so. I need to know if he likes me or not.

"Alice," my cousin stared at me when she noticed that I was looking out of the window in the house that me and Emi was living in. Yes, she was my one year older cousin. "Cuz', you okay? Why you staring out of the window for?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking."

Now she cocked up an eyebrow in curiousity when she heard her say this. _Thinking?_

"Thinking about what exactly?"

I was too shy to admit it and didn't know who to tell about my feelings for Zero. But I needed to know for sure if he liked me in return so that I knew that I wouldn't get rejected by him and feel really down about it and heartbroken.

I turned my head towards her with a soft blush masked on my cheeks from being asked what I was thinking. I thought hard about what to say back to her as I knew that this was something personal to me.

"Urm, I-I was just daydreaming." Oh god, how stupid did I just sound?

"I know that silly, but about _what_? Are you too shy to tell your own cousin?"

I jumped back in defense. "No! I just, I... I need to work this out for myself. Sorry."

Emi blinked at the courage of how I was determined to sort out my own problem, and I could tell that she liked my determination. She smiled at me and rested a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Alright then. If you need a hand, I'm here. Okay?"

"Thanks, Em'."

"No problem, Ali."

I smiled in return at her before I gave her a warming hug. We soon pulled away and went to the kitchen to make ourselves something to eat. I fancied a nice cheese sandwich and asked Emi if I could have one of those, and she said yes. She handed me some of the food to make it and away we was making the food for ourselves. Emi was having a nice bacon sandwich.

After we had our lunch, we went out to the arcades since we were invited to play by Disco and Lady to test us to see if we still had our skills. At first, I hesitated to say yes, but in the end I did after Emi's presuation of "fun" that she was doing to me. So I gave up with a sigh and admitted to go with her to test myself to them. We got there at least about 1 pm, the weather wasn't very nice today though. It was drizzling and the clouds were grey and dull - not a day for me to play DDR. But hey, at least it wasn't snowing. I hate snowing for a reason.

Emi and I walked into the arcade to see the others standing by the huge DS SuperNOVA machine that was in the heart of the front arcade. It was twinned with a bowling alley just next to the seemingly-big arcade that could be seen at the entrance. Emi waved to the others with a smile and said hi, along with me. We both were greeted with smiled and also waves. But as this was happening, only one person seemed to be... Different, somehow. Well, to me.

Zero. He was looking at me as if he wanted to say hi, but was too shy to. I blinked at him and blushed, pressing my fingers together before looking at the floor in nervousness. I was shy of Zero because I adored Zero and I wanted him to know that I loved him. I didn't know what to say to him since he seemed like he was in a world of his own, or either my eyes were telling me the truth; he wanted to tell me something.

"Uh, Z-Zero?" I said to break the silence between me and Zero. He blinked and snapped out it, but now he looked away with that face of his.

"Hmm."

I became disheartened as he returned to his normal self. I was so close on being able to be confident about telling him, but maybe not here. Maybe somewhere private where people won't have to know...?

"C'mon Jenny, you'd better get yourself into gear." said Emi as she was challenging Jenny to the DS game and also trying her out to see if she had gotten any better herself. Jenny just frowned and started to give it her best, making Emi look like some sort of idiot.

Hehe. It was funny, well... Emi's face, that was. "Wiiiyah! I lost!" Emi sighed and sweatdropped, becoming very embarrassed with herself for being so cocky to lose. But that wasn't on my mind right now; Zero was on my mind and I wanted to know where he was walking off to. Was it to the cafe right at the other end of the bowling alley? If so, I must go!

I was about to walk off and get him when someone stopped me from walking. "Hey," they said. I could tell who's voice this was, and I thought that I should turn around to face my cousin's best friend, Yuni. When she knew that she got my attention, she carried on from what she was saying.

"You okay? You seem a little confused. Is there anything that we can help you with?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No thank you. You're okay, thanks Yuni."

"Okay. But if you do need a hand, we're all here." I nodded once more before we both exchanged our smiles and then I walked off to find Zero. Yuni blinked as I left and thought that I was hiding something. She was very good at finding out secrets and if someone was wrong or upset. How she did it was beyond me.

But anyway... I searched high and low for my crush but I couldn't find him anywhere. So I got out my mobile and texted him to find me at the cafe so that we could talk about something. I got a text back a few minutes later saying, "okay.". With that response, I went off to the cafe area and sat by a clean, lonely table of two so that I could prepare for what I was going to say. It was going to take some time on gathering what my true words were, but I had to be strong and get this over with. After all, maybe something good would've came out of this and that we could be at least friends because I was the only one who he "liked".

He eventually came and saw me sat on a table for two, joining me on the table and sitting opposite me. It was getting awkward for us now since we both became quiet and blushed - well, I noticed that when I looked into his eyes closely, he seemed to have a light blush on his cheeks. I knew that somehow I was winning this and that I should admit to him right now how I was feeling.

I broke the silence. "Zero," I started the conversation. "Thank you for coming to see me. I wish to speak with you about something."

He just blinked and listened to me. "Hmm?"

"Well, I'm not sure on how you're going to take this, but... I have been wanting to tell you something for some time now and I feel that now is the right time. Please will you listen, Zero?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure. Go ahead."

Perfect! I smiled as I knew I had his attention and now I was sure to win this battle of feelings! I swallowed the lump in my throat before I had to fix what I was going to say. I had to be careful of what I was going to express out to him in case he would get the wrong idea, and that I didn't want.

"I, I... It's about me and you. From the first day we met, I thought that we was going to be one of those types of people that wouldn't get on because you might've not liked me and that you thought that I was too shy and soft. But then, as we got to know each other, I seemed to have a liking for you. It started off as a friendship-liking, but then it grew more... Deeper and stronger. And I... I'm not sure on what to say to you about that because you might get the wrong impression of what I'm trying to-"

"Hold it." He said. His silver eyes narrowed at me in reply. I gasped lightly and immediately thought that this battle was going to him. Maybe I was wrong after all? Maybe I was going to lose this...

"You... 'Love' me, right? Is that what you're saying? Because after getting to know you for so long now, you like me and want to be with me?"

"..." My cheeks turned into a tomato red colour as I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. He guessed it right and now he knew about what I was feeling about him and that I got worried that he might not like me in the same in return. He kept his eyes narrowed but he lifted my face out of my hands to meet his eyes. He stared at my dark blue eyes for some time before suddenly, something amazed me... Something I don't think I had ever seen before.

A smile from him.

"Alice, that's so sweet of you. But you know, I was... Thinking the same thing really. I wasn't sure on wether I loved you or not, because that fits me in perfectly well too. It's like everyone annoys me and gets in my way with their stupid ambitions and their stupid reasons. But you, you're more than something to me than they all are. I'm glad you admitted it to me, because it gave me the courage to tell you that I like you too. But, in the same way."

I beamed in delight before we both stood up and hugged each other softly before we looked into each others eyes of delight and happiness. And soon enough, we exchanged a kiss of love together. We didn't care if anyone saw us right now, we just loved each other and we wasn't going to tell anyone about this until we both felt comfortable about letting it out in public to the others yet.

After we spent some time together, we both went back to where the others were still. On the machine now was Akira and Yuni facing each other. Akira was smirking as Yuni was gasping from the fact that they were in a dance battle and he was winning. We both smiled as we both watched the two dance battle. But mind you, Akira and Yuni looked as if they liked each other too, but couldn't admit it, like us. Well, I know for certain that they should be together.

"Heh, go on Akira. Show the lady what guys are all about." says Zero out of the blue. He smirked at me before I frowned playfully and smirked in return.

"No, Yuni. Win for us girls. Win!"

The two on the machine blinked when they finished the song and saw me and Zero teasing each other. They smiled before shaking their heads and went back on picking the next song.

Although it took so long, I did it in the end. Zero likes me too. What a wonderful day! But we wasn't going to release it to the public just yet and we decided to play it cool and undercover about it until the right time. Well, I knew that I was going to be happy for a long, long time... As long I kept my Zero close, nothing or no one could make me unhappy. I'm glad I went off and found him, like I did.


End file.
